O Diário de Malfoy
by likocg
Summary: Draco Malfoy está cada vez mais obcecado pelo famoso Harry Potter, e após uma brincadeira mal intencionada, ele estará disposto a fazer tudo para ter o Potter para sempre!


**. O DIÁRIO DE MALFOY .**

**CAPÍTULO. 1**

**OBLIVIATE **

Desde que cheguei nesta maldita escola, Hogwarts, logo reparei no famoso Harry Potter. É claro que eu tentei de alguma forma me aproximar dele, mas acho que cheguei tarde, o imbecil do Ronald Weaslerr cospe no chão estava andando com ele. Tentei falar com ele, mas como ele mesmo disse, sabe escolher suas amizades!

Mas, eu sentia uma forte atração por ele... Merlin! Eu desejava apenas uma chance de estar com ele e realizar meus sonhos! Foi então que o inesperado aconteceu...

Eu havia acabado de sair das masmorras, e estava andando pelos campos de Hogwarts, quando eu avisto o Potter! SOZINHO!

– Hey Potter! Sua namoradinha Rony não está com você? – provoquei ele.

Ele não respondeu, mas eu não ia deixar barato. Queria ver ele bravo!

– Oh o que foi? Ele comeu sua língua?

– Cala Boca Malfoy! – gritou ele comigo.

– Cala Boca você seu verme!

Peguei minha varinha do bolso das veste, mirei bem nele e gritei!

– ESTUPEFATA!

Harry Potter foi jogado para bem longe, eu não queria machucá-lo mas estava com um desejo enorme de vê-lo caído no chão implorando piedade!

– Malfoy seu idiota! Eu vou te matar! – Harry pegou sua varinha, mas antes que dissesse algo eu fui mais rápido.

– EXPELLIARMUS!

A varinha dele voou alguns metros de distância, eu estava adorando aquele passatempo, e queria mais. Sem nem pensar direito, eu disse.

– Obliviate!

Merlin! O que eu fiz? Por que eu disse aquilo? Veio na minha cabeça e eu nem pensei duas vezes... o que eu faria agora?

– Onde eu estou? Quem é você? – Harry estava incrédulo, nem sabia quem era.

E eu. Me aproveitei da situação.

– Oras, você não se lembra querido? – o que eu estava fazendo? – Viemos para fora da escola para podermos estar mais a sós – cheguei cada vez mais perto dele e após agarra-lo dei um beijo nele, o beijo com que eu sempre sonhei.

POOOOOOOOFT!

Ele me virou um soco, eu nem reagi. Ele pulou sobre mim e começou a me socar. Eu estava adorando sentir Harry Potter sentado em cima de meu colo deitado enquanto eu sem reação era espofetado por aquela coisa de outro mundo.

– Seu idiota! Quem você pensa que é?! – berrava Harry enquanto me socava.

– Calma Harry! Calma Harry! Do que você está falando?! – mas já bastava, derrubei ele no chão, e desta vez era eu quem estava por cima! – Hey! Você nunca reagiu assim! Sempre viemos aqui para nos afastarmos dos bruxos curiosos!

Eu estava adorando rebolar em seu colo, e sentir ele em mim.

– Somos namorados a tanto tempo! Por que está assim?

– Como assim? – disse Harry cada vez mais confuso.

Eu sabia que eu não era tão poderoso, e que a memória dele logo voltaria e ele se lembraria de tudo. Mas eu queria me aproveitar mais, falei a ele que nós namorávamos escondidos de todo mundo, que nossa paixão era forte, ele, mal acostumado não me tratava como um namorado mas também não me tratava como um verme. E cada vez mais eu estava apaixonado e obcecado por Harry Potter, faria de tudo pra te-lo só pra mim!

**CAPÍTULO. 2**

**O ESCONDERIJO **

Eu e Harry estávamos andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Tá, eu sei que se alguém nos visse juntos poderia pensar de tudo, minha vontade era de estar de mão dada com ele, mas Harry ainda não estava acostumado com sua nova vidinha. Tive uma idéia!

– Harry, venha, me siga!

Peguei ele pelos braços e tirei ele do castelo novamente, andando pelos campos novamente, em direção a floresta proibida!

– A onde você está nos levando Draco?

– Você verá!

Logo na entrada da floresta, eu me abaixei no chão, em frente uma das árvores e puxei uma raiz. A árvore se contorceu e um buraco formou-se no chão. Eu e Harry entramos. Ele era o primeiro a entrar no meu esconderijo!

Dentro da minha casa Harry ficou perplexo, tudo que um jovem precisava tinha ali. Ele veio correndo e pulou no meu poof, eu não demorei e me joguei em cima dele, que corou mas eu nem liguei, e roubei um beijo. QUE FOI RETRIBUIDO! Estava cada vez mais feliz.

– Precisamos de uma banho Harry! Estamos muito sujos.

– Mas agora, até chegarmos no castelo...

– Não precisa, aqui também tem chuveiro! – me levantei e segui até uma porta nos fundos, que ao abrir Harry pode ver um enorme banheiro todo branco e com uma banheira enorme!

Nós dois tiramos a roupa e entramos na banheira, Após alguns minutos eu fui pra cima dele, e nos beijamos. Nossos lábios se encontravam novamente, e ficamos minutos ali, com nossos corpos em contato em baixo d'água. Avancei mais, e após algum tempo estavamos numa luta corporal.

No outro dia, eu procurei e procurei Harry. Mas não o encontrava em lugar algum. Até que então decidi subir em direção a torre da grifinória, e ao passar por um dos corredores, nunca senti tanto ódio em minha vida após ver Harry com...

**CAPÍTULO. 3**

**A VOLTA DA MEMÓRIA **

No outro dia, eu procurei e procurei Harry. Mas não o encontrava em lugar algum. Até que então decidi subir em direção a torre da grifinória, e ao passar por um dos corredores, nunca senti tanto ódio em minha vida após ver Harry com...

RONY!

Rony estava ao lado de Harry no corredor. Oh meu Merlin! Será que a memória dele já voltou e ele contou tudo para aquele viado do Ronald?!

Eu esperei calmamente os dois se separarem, após algumas horas, Rony seguiu até o banheiro mas o meu amor ficou. Corri em frente a ele e falei.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE MOLEQUE?!

Ele olhou em meus olhos e falou.

– Acabou Malfoy, eu me lembro de tudo! E você vai me pagar caro pelo o que fez! Vou finjir que a noite anterior nunca aconteceu na minha vida!

Eu não acreditava, não podia acreditar.

– É né! Mas bem que você adorou a nossa noite! – fiz o máximo pra parecer o velho Draco de sempre... mas não conseguia finjir muito bem.

– Cala Boca Malfoy! Você vai se arrepender como nunca por aquela noite!

Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa o Weasley voltou.

– Posso ajudar em alguma coisa Malfoy?!

– SIM! SUMA DAQUI!

– Cala Boca Mafloy! Não admito que fale assim com os meus amigos! – disse Harry

– Ai... que é que a minininha vai fazer??

– Malfoy, de meia-volta e suma vai! A gente não está interessado de perder tempo com você!

– E eu com vocês, seus vermes!

Eu ia explodir, e sai correndo. Pra ninguém ver que eu estava chorando... Corri longe, até meu esconderijo, e ali fiquei...

No outro dia, em Hogsmeade, de longe vi Harry e ele novamente. Quase morri, Rony estava tão perto de Harry mas tão perto, que pareciam que iam se beijar. Antes que algo entre eles acontecesse, eu peguei uma bola de neve e joguei na cabeça daquele fósforo idiota!

Sai correndo antes que eles me vissem, mas fiquei seguindo eles... E armei um plano. Quando estava quase na hora de voltar embora eu conjurei um feitiço que fez a bolsa daquele babaca rasgar e suas coisas caírem. E felizmente, aconteceu oque eu previra.

Rony mandou Harry ir na frente, que logo ia atrás. Após Harry sair de perto, e eu e Rony estamos numa área segura para que ninguém podesse nos ver. Eu me aproximei...

**CAPÍTULO. 4**

**MÃOS ENSANGUENTADAS **

Rony mandou Harry ir na frente, que logo ia atrás. Após Harry sair de perto, e eu e Rony estarmos numa área segura para que ninguém podesse nos ver. Eu me aproximei...

Sim, me lembro ainda daquela cena muito bem! Minhas mãos avermelhadas, a cabeça de Rony no meu colo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, nunca mais voltariam a se abrir. O sangue escorreu pelas minhas vestes, a neve que antes ali estava branca, agora tingida de puro sangue.

O que eu fiz? E agora? Mas eu continuaria, faria de tudo pelo Harry. O que antes começou com uma brincadeira, agora era sério. E mesmo que eu fosse expulso de Hogwarts, eu ficarei com Harry, tinha certeza que ele voltaria para mim!

Deixei o corpo daquele imbecil no meio da neve, sua varinha ainda nas vestes. O sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, e o machado que eu usara, continuava parado firme e forte na cabeça daquele otário. "Ele jamais voltará a ousar entrar em meu caminho!"

Andei mais adiante, antes que alguém aparecesse. Eu estava todo ensangüentado daquele idiota, fui direto ao meu esconderijo e lá tomei um banho e troquei de vestes. Depois segui ao castelo, onde todos procuravam por Ronald Weasley. Que jazia em algum lugar dos campos nevados de Hogsmeade.

– Harry precisamos conversar – falei com Harry na salão principal, nem liguei que outras pessoas nos vissem.

– Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você Malfoy!

– Sim! Temos sim! Eu não agüento mais ficar sem você Harry. Aquele dia na banheira. Você estava tão...

– CALA BOCA MALFOY! – Harry me deu um soco.

Fui parar a 5 metros longe dele... E mesmo com um olho roxo, eu o amava.

De repente, vejo Hermione e Dumbledore vindo ao encontro dele. E vendo suas reaçõe percebi que ele acabara de saber o que acontecera com sua EX-namoradinha. Dei uma risadinha, mas a minha vontade era de gargalhar, e muito.

Mas parei, Hermione estava abraçada com ele! AQUELA VADIA! Os dois subiram as escadas, se eu visse ela mais uma vez abraçada com ele, eu a MATAVA!

**CAPÍTULO. 5 **

**O FUNERAL**

No outro dia, desci até a parte debaixo do castelo junto com muitos outros alunos. Muitos alunos estavam lá presentes, era o funeral do idiota morto. Hogwarts tinha um "mini" cemitério, quis ir lá apenas pra ver o rosto do Harry, humpf, a namoradinha dele finalmente morta. HAHAHAHA!

Em volta do caixão do idiota, estava além de sua família, Harry e Hermione. AQUELA VADIA ESTAVA ABRAÇADA NELE CHORANDO EM SEU OMBRO! Que ódio, me subiu uma vontade de pegar a cabeça dela e socar na parede. Filha da puta de menina viu! Eu não estava nenhum pouco afim de outra pedra no sapato, e realmente aquela garota não seria uma.

Eu agüentei, naquela ambiente super chato, esperei todos irem embora. É claro que eu estava escondido, não queria que ninguém me visse no enterro daquele ser imbecil. É impressionante como aquela menina é idiota, tinha que ser sangue-ruim! Todos já haviam ido embora, até Harry e a família do idiota. Mas ela continuou lá, olhando pra dentro do buraco que no fundo estava o caixão, mais tarde alguns elfos viriam cobrir o caixão de terra. Mas antes que eles viessem, ela estava lá. Chorando o leite derramado. Tentei escutar o que ela falava, era uma louca mesmo.

Louca ou não louca, eu tinha que tirar ela do meu caminho.

Olhei para os lados, havia uma enorme pedra no chão. Peguei-a. Segui em passos silenciosos em direção daquela sangue-ruim. A chuva que caia sobre nossos rostos estava dando apenas um som de fundo mais engraçado para uma morte. Ergui a pedra acima da cabeça, e com muita força joguei pra baixo.

O barulho que a pedra fez ao entrar em contato com a cabeça daquela garota foi enorme, acho que até o cérebro dela havia dividido-se ao meio. O sangue jorrava da enorme fenda em sua cabeça. O corpo dela caiu no buraco, e lá dentro, sobre o caixão do outro imbecil ela ficou. Ainda viva, o que eu me assustei com isso, ela olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse quase que num sussurro:

– Malfoy. Por quê? – seus olhos queriam se fechar, mas ela tentava resistir.

– O Harry é só meu Sangue-Ruim! Nenhum imbecil e nenhum idiota vai tira-lo de mim! NINGUÉM!

Ela tentou dizer algo mais, mas não conseguia. O Sangue jorrava cada vez mais. Em poucos segundos, ela fechou os olhos, PARA SEMPRE!

Me levantei, peguei a pedra que usei como arma, e joguei longe!

Caminhei até o castelo. Precisava falar com ele, tinha certeza que agora tudo daria certo. Ninguém mais estava no meu caminho! Tinha certeza.

**CAPÍTULO. 6 **

**NOVA PEDRA NO CAMINHO**

– HARRY!

– O que foi Malfoy? – Harry estava com as feições cada vez mais agressivas.

– Meu amor, agora ninguém mais está no nosso caminho! Venha para mim!

– Malfoy! Pare com esse seus papos! Eu odeio você!

– Que isso querido! Você me ama, apenas ainda não sabe disso, mas eu posso te ajudar. Agora não tem mais nenhum Rony nem Hermione no nosso caminho!

– Hermione? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ A MIONE MALFOY?! – ele começou a berrar comigo.

– Calma Harry querido, ela já é passado...

– CALA BOCA! ONDE ELA ESTÁ MALFOY?!

– Abraçada a sua velha namorada!

– O que você fez?!

Harry saiu em disparada, correu e correu. Nem me atrevi a ir atrás, ele logo voltaria aos meus braços e perceberia que me amava. Eu estava cada vez mais certo disso. Harry me ama!

Fui até meu esconderijo. Lá fiquei um pouco, me recordando do dia em que eu e Harry passamos juntos na banheira, ahhh que dia lindo! Nunca irei me esquecer, seu corpo quente entrelaçado ao meu, sua respiração cada vez mais forte no meu pescoço. Eu sentia ele debaixo da água, jamais irei me esquecer. Seu beijo, doce e suave que me desejava cada vez mais. Abraçado em mim dizendo palavras lindas... Oh Harry, nunca irei te deixar.

Após passar esses momentos de recordações resolvi de que agora, de uma vez por todas Harry seria meu. Chega de papo! Eu tinha certeza que nesse exato momento ele saberia que me amava! Mas eu teria que tomar muito cuidado, numa hora dessas até Dumbledore deveria saber da morte da sangue-ruim, e eu tinha certeza que se Harry ainda não tinha aberto a mente ele estaria me culpando.

Andando como a morte, em passos silenciosos eu entrei no castelo a procura de Harry. Não o encontrei em lugar algum. Mas, foi quando vi ele correndo por um dos corredores, eu fui atrás.

Foi estranho. Ele entrou no banheiro da murta-que-geme, o que ele estaria fazendo lá?

Nem esperei, e entrei também. Logo da porta dava pra ouvir gemidos, de quem? Meu Harry? Entrando cada vez mais no banheiro eu tive uma forte decepção, meu queixo caiu. Minha vontade era de morrer. Ali estava meu querido Harry, em fortes beijos com..

**CAPÍTULO. 7**

**POR ESSA EU NÃO ESPERAVA **

Nem esperei, e entrei também. Logo da porta dava pra ouvir gemidos, de quem? Meu Harry? Entrando cada vez mais no banheiro eu tive uma forte decepção, meu queixo caiu. Minha vontade era de morrer. Ali estava meu querido Harry, em fortes beijos com... Cedrico Diggory!

– O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! - Berrei com todas as forças dos meu pulmões, e nem liguei para as lágrimas que escorriam de meus olhos.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo pararam com os amassos, e olhavam para mim.

– O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? Nos de licença! AGORA! - disse o Besta do Diggory.

– EI! O QUE VOOOCCÊÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEEEUUU HARRY?!

– Eu não sou seu! Draco! Me Erra vai! - Gritou meu ninduuu (ele fika taum sexy brabu :)

– Harry! Pare! Você nasceu para mim e vice-versa! Nada e ninguém vai nos impedir de vivermos juntos eternamente!

– Cala Boca vai! Da onde você tirou estas idéias absurdas?! Além de MATAR, meu primeiro namorado!

– O quê!? - disse eu e o Cedrico (sabe que até esse era bunitinho).

– Harry, Rony era seu namorado? - disse delicademente aquela criatura.

– Sim, Ced querido. A muito tempo, mas até nos tempos de hoje a gente se encontrava nas camas um do outro. Mas agora tudo acabou porque esse Filha da P matou meu primeiro amor!

– Harry, meu amor! Esqueça esse Rony. Se você voltar pra mim eu juro que faço você esquecê-lo! - eu ia consegui-lo!

– VOLTAR? Eu NUNCA fui seu Draco, e nunca vou ser!

– Querido, você deve estar passando mal, vamos até a Ala Hospitalar e lá você poderá recuperar o juízo!

– Quem está passando mal aqui é você Malfoy! Saia já daqui e nos deixe em paz! - (quem aquele gay pensa que é?!)

– Saia fora você garoto!

Dei um forte empurrão nele, que fez caí-lo no chão. Pronto, ele ia ficar com medo e saíria, e assim deixaria eu e meu amor eterno juntos. Avancei em frente ao Harry em busca de um calorento abraço. Mas ao chegar perto dele, quase tocando nele, eu fui jogado no chão. Foi rápido, em um segundo eu estava caído no chão. Deitado naquele gelado piso eu olhei para cima. Os dois me encaravam, com não apenas os olhares mas também sua varinhas em minha direção.

– Acho melhor você ficar quietinho Malfoy! - me disse o Harry - Você nem imagina o que eu posso fazer com você!

– Amor, eu...

– CALA BOCA!

POOOFFFTT

Levei um soco na cara, do Cedrico. EU VOU MATÁ-LO! Quem aquele idiota pensava que era?! Nem ele e nem ninguém entraria em meu caminho!

Mas, ao tentar me re-erguei, os dois ao mesmo tempo gritaram. ESTUPEFATA! ...

Pronto, mais uma vez eu era jogado longe, e com um forte tombo caí no chão. Apenas me lembro de seus olhares de satisfação, e o grande sorriso no rosto de Cedrico. E logo após eles se beijaram, como nunca o Harry me beijou. Não Harry, não meu amor não faça isso comigo, tentei dizer... mas... eu não agüentei e desmaiei, caí num sono pesado.

**CAPÍTULO. 8**

**E VAMOS ACABAR COM ESSA FIC...**

Acordei meio tonto, estava numa sala um pouco escura e úmida... Até parecias as masmorras, me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Abri. Harry estava lá, numa cama, deitado, com Cedric... T.T Novamente cai!

Os dois estavam... Os dois estavam... ÉÉÉÉ!!!!! Isso mesmo que ceis tão pensando! Um em cima do outro, meu Harry estava em cima, sobe e desce, sobe e desce...

Até que eu gostei da cena, e me escondi, e fiquei olhando eles fazerem o que eu devia estar fazendo com Harry.

Hummm, HArry... vaai vaai... --- Gemidos do Gay do Cedrico!

Aiiiiiiiiiiii, comoooo eh boommm.. --- Gemidos do meu honey...

CHEGA! TAH na hora de cabar com tudo!...

- EI! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO!?

- Idiota! Você denovo? Sai daqui! - gritou comigo Cedric, enquanto um desgrudava do outro.

- Ah nãão... denovo não... - dizia meu Harry

- Harry querido está na hora de acabar com tudo isso, já chega desses joguinhos!

- Sabe que nós também concordamos Draco!?

- Concordam?

- Sim... Não Cedric querido?

- Sim Sim!

Os dois levantaram-se da cama, nús... Cedric tinha uma benga beeeeeeem gostosa! Mas a do meu Harry era mais. Os dois se puseram em prontidão com suas varinhas em punhos, varinha? O Que fariam com elas? Apontaram pra mim... peraee, o que eles vão fazer??? Melhor eu pegar a minha também...

AVADAA KEDAVRAA

Bosta! Não deu nem tempo de pensar, avada kedavra? Isso é coisa que se faça?! Eles com certeza vão pra Azkaban... maaas, bando de burro mesmo, acham que eles têm força pra uma avada de verdade no 4º ano!? aushaouifnsy fasu dnuioas xF Mereceem a morte mesmo ein!

O Máximo que me aconteceu foi eu desmaiar, pela vigésima veiz T.T

Tudo bem, que eu acordei muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito ruim! Minha cabeça doia até num querer mais!

Em cima daquela cama, estava uma folha de papel...

" Draco Malfoy. Se a nossa avada não foi forte, e você continua vivo... Queremos que saiba. QUE TE ODIAMOS MUITO! Você nunca vai desmanchar nosso amor como desmanchou ao do MEU Harry e do Rony...Eu e Harry estamos fujindo da escola, iremos pra algum lugaar beeeeeeem distante de Hogwarts, quem sabe o Brasil? Ou a Índia? Ainda não sabemos, o que sabemos é que passaremos todos os dias de nossa vida juntos, e nem você e nem ninguém estragará isso! NUNCA! Fomos feitos um para o outro, seu gay! Quem sabe algum dia voltamos e falemos com você só pra ter inveja de nossa vidinha perfeita, dihasnfiuoay fuioa! xF ... Bem, é isso... e vai se ferrar sua bicha! Corra atrás de outro amor pra detonar, que o nosso ninguém desmancha! ADEUS, passar mal! "

É... pelo jeito... Eu não ficarei com Harry, mas nem queria mais mesmo... Ele tava tão chatow... mas, o Ced, noooosssssa! Além de gatããão, gostoso e ter uma benga enooorme ele é tããããoo Sexy! Uma coisa tão Johnny Depp! ui

Cedrico, melhor dejesar que NUNCA nos encontremos!

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

Eh cabou essa merda de fic slash, gay, muuito gay, e cômica e bobona! QUE BOSTA DE FIC KREDO!


End file.
